100 Themes of Diego and Shira
by The Song Siren
Summary: Like the title says; 100 Themes of Diego and Shira
1. 1 Introduction

100 Theme Challenge: #1 Introduction

Warning: In many of the themes, they will be human. It's just easier. Also, some will be AU.

* * *

Days.

That's how long it's been sense the cubs were born. Diego paced outside of his shared cave with Shira, waiting for her to of approve for him to come in. During their first few days, newborn saber cubs were vulnerable; they couldn't see, hear or smell. The mother saber liked to keep her cubs away from everyone, even the father, until they could at least open their eyes.

Diego understood that, he just wanted to his cubs.

He smiled. His cubs.

"Hey, Diego!" Sid called, running up to him. Diego bit back a growl; he knew Sid or the herd meant no harm, but instinct was still there. And instinct told him not to allow anyone near his mate or cubs. "Has Shira let you in yet? When can we see the little guys?" Diego pushed him back.

"Too close, Sid."

"Why haven't you seen them yet, Diego?" Manny asked, standing a respectful distance away. Next to him, stood the rest of the herd; Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, and Crash and Eddie. Diego sat down, facing the herd.

"It's normal for female sabers to keep everyone away for a few days. Even their mate." Peaches blinked.

"Why?"

"Newborn sabers are very vulnerable; do you know how many other animals take avenge of this?" A sense of understanding went through the herd. If given the change, almost every animal or human would kill of the mother or cubs.

"So," Sid started, trying to look past Diego, "when can we-"

"Diego." They all heard from inside the cave; the voice was soft and feminine and had Diego half way in the cave.

"Shira?"

"Well?" Her voice turned teasing. "Are you coming or should Sid be the first to see your cubs?" Before anyone could react, Diego was inside. The first thing he saw was Shira's back, her body curled around something.

Diego got closer, locking at the bright blue eyes of his mate. They nuzzled before Diego finally looked at his cubs.

The oldest, a boy, was a copy of Diego. Expect for one thing; his eyes were as bright as Shira's. He was behind on of his mother's legs, pecking out at his father before trying to climb up her. Diego nuzzled the cub before giving him a little lick. The cub pawed at his nose, giving off a little growl.

"He's the little hunter," Shira said a smile on her face, "he's been trying to grab at the tails of siblings sense he figured out he could paw at them." Diego chuckled before looking at his second oldest.

A girl, her fur a few shades paler then her brother's and father's. Lime green eyes stared at him, before her head cocked to the side and she reached her head up. With his heart soaring, Diego nuzzled her, and when she nuzzled back, he knew he was already thankful they weren't near any saber packs. He could already tell he would be overprotective of his little girl.

"Don't get all Manny on her," Shira warned, "she's a saber and our daughter; she'll be able to handle any boy that comes near her."

With one last smile, he turned to his youngest.

A little boy who looked just like Shira. From the silver hair and black strips to the bright blue eyes. He was the smallest, trying to hide himself against his mother's soft stomach. Diego passed a look to Shira, who only nodded her head. Diego slowly nuzzled his back, trying to get the little cub to nuzzle him back.

Shira chuckled when the cub covered his face with his paws. Diego turned his face away from her, so she wouldn't see his pout.

"He'll warm up to you." Shira told him, reaching up to nuzzle Diego. He nuzzled back, giving her a lick.

"Thought of any names?"

"Aria for our little girl." She said, watching as Aria and her oldest brother play fought. "You get to name the boys." Diego watched as his son pinned his sister, biting her ear.

"Chase," Diego decided, using his paw to separate the two. "He's a Chase." Shira nodded before nodded at their youngest.

"And him?"

Diego went through every name he could think of, but none fit. Kendrick, Adrian, Asher, all the names he liked. But none fit the little Shira-look-a-like.

"I can't think of any that fit." Diego finally told her, laying his head on her side. He watched as the unnamed cub buried himself under his mother's front paw. Chase and Aria decided they wanted to explore their father and were currently on either side of his head. Shira paused all action, looking down at the cub before specking.

"Blake."

"After your father?" Diego asked, remembering the one time she spoke of her father. It was in passing and brief, but she spoke of him with such fondness that Diego would never forget. She nodded, giving Blake a lick atop his head.

The more Diego spoke the name in his head and looked at his youngest son, a frown formed.

Though, that could have been because, to keep her balance, Aria grabbed his lip. After getting her back up next to Chase on his head, he did smile.

"Blake," he decided, "I love it."

Nuzzling each other, they both let out a groan after hearing a familiar sloth.

"HEY! Can we see the cubs yet?"

Diego stood, letting Chase and Aria fall against Shira's stomach.

"Go get them," Shira said, "I think they've waited long enough to meet the newest members of the herd."

With a strong smile and fatherly pride filling him, Diego went to get the rest of the strange family to introduce them to the little cubs.


	2. 2 Past

100 Theme Challenge: #2 Past

My thoughts on Shira's past.

* * *

"Why did you leave your pack?"

It was a random and out of nowhere type of question. One minute Shira was just lying next to Diego on top of a cliff that over looked the valley and the next, he asked that question. Pausing for a moment, Shira thought about blowing it off. Sighing, she decided to tell him. After all, he told her everything.

She made herself comfortable, her head on his paws, and his head on hers.

"My father was the leader of our pack," she begun, her expression going soft for a moment. "I was born with three others; all boys, all the right . . . color." She purred a little when she felt Diego licking behind her ears to comfort her. "When the rest of the pack saw me, they thought my mother had cheated on my father. Which was stupid; my father would have smelled it." She scoffed anger in the pit of her belly. Her parents loved each other; they had been the sickly-in-love type.

Above her, Diego snorted.

"Idiots."

"I know!" Shira explained before continuing. "My parents were never distance towards me, unlike my brothers and the pack. And the only reason my brothers were was because of some of the older sabers, with their whole 'bad omen' thing. After a while, I got used to it after a while." Shira blinked away some tears, hoping Diego wouldn't say anything. "After a few years, I joined my father on a hunt. It was just us, no one else wanted to hunt with me." She took a deep breath, her heart starting to race. "We were hunting a gazelle when we smelled it. A short-faced bear." Diego nuzzled her neck.

She knew he understood.

"We tried to sneak away. Dad didn't want to take on a short-faced bear without the pack; he and I were good, but not that good. He must have smelled us too, but he charged right for us. Dad and I tried, but the bear got his mouth around Dad's neck and I heard a snap. I didn't really comprehend what it was at that time; I only knew that Dad needed my help." She took a deep breath. Despite her voice breaking a little, she opened her mouth to continue.

"Shira," Diego cut in, shifting to face her. "We can stop here." He licked her cheek before pressing their noses together.

"No." She said, nuzzled him. "I need to do this; I've held it in for so long." Diego looked her eyes; for so long, Shira lost herself in his green orbs for a moment.

"Whenever you're ready, Kitty." She bumped her shoulder at him for the nickname, but said nothing about it. She was used to and actually kinda liked it.

"I jumped on the bear, clawing him up the best I could. No long after, I heard the growling of the rest of the pack. The bear stood no chance with almost twelve sabers. I went over to my father and nuzzled his face, trying to get him to wake up." Even now, as she was remembering the whole thing, she felt the same emotions she did then; despair, sadness and anger. "As soon as the pack knew he was dead, I was blamed."

"What?" Diego cut in, anger forming in his eyes. "You just lost your father to a short-faced bear and they were blaming you?" Shira shrugged, leaning up to rub her cheek against his.

"That's just how they were, Diego. To them, I was a bad omen. Anyway, right then and there, I made the decision to leave. It hurt my mother, losing both her mate and only daughter in one day, but she understood. I never did like the pack mentally. I never liked being born in a family were I wasn't liked because of my fur." She smiled here. "But I do like being a herd." He knew why, so she didn't have to say it.

Besides, she already made herself so vulnerable to him.

"Good. Because I have no plans of letting you go." Shira tried no to smile, but it came in full and Diego saw it. She knocked him over and stood, starting to walk back to the herd.

"Softie." She called. She heard a growl and that was the only warning she got. In a split second, she darted off, willing to play a game of chase.

After all, it made mating so much more fun.


End file.
